


all this talk is bruising you

by montecarlos



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Mafia AU, Organized Crime, Plot Twists, Power Dynamics, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: Lando wasn’t the same person that George remembered - the soft and gentle nature is gone, replaced by a hardened, sharper version. He doesn’t doubt that Lando loves him, but he isn’t the same boy that George had fallen in love. They are different - they are no longer the two teenagers thrown together by their family connections. George is the trophy, the one who stands by Lando’s side, he knows that.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Lando Norris/George Russell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	all this talk is bruising you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paridise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paridise/gifts).



> Okay, so this fic is built into the mafia universe because I just had to return to it, after dipping my toe in - the idea was mostly formulated by speaking with S, who suggested trophy husband George and well, that was it - the entire plot focuses around it. You can always read the other mafia story this one is connected to, but it is not necessary. I didn't undertake much research in terms of this fic so I kept the chao pho (Thai mafia) mentions to a minimum. Title is from Take Shelter by Years and Years. 
> 
> This fic is for Ailisha, my "wife" and one of my best friends - I hope you enjoy this, my lovely. Happy birthday! <3

“I’ve brought you a present, my love,” The familiar voice purrs against the back of his neck, the light feather of a kiss pressing against the skin.   
  
George shudders at the contact as he slowly tugs on the ribbon. Opening the sleek box, he takes in the sight of the designer suit that lays neatly folded inside. “Thank you,”   
  
“I thought that you could wear it for dinner tonight,” Lando kisses the side of George’s neck again. “I need you to look your best for my clients, darling,”   
  
George nods once. He knows what is expected of him these days - it was difficult in the beginning, to adjust to the way that Lando operated, but it was necessary. George had to prove his loyalty towards Lando and towards the family. But Lando wasn’t the same person that George remembered - the soft and gentle nature is gone, replaced by a hardened, sharper version. He doesn’t doubt that Lando loves him, but he isn’t the same boy that George had fallen in love. They are different - they are no longer the two teenagers thrown together by their family connections. George is the trophy, the one who stands by Lando’s side, he knows that. He threw away any power he had when he ran away at the age of sixteen. He was brought back to Lando when they were twenty one and the deal still stood. 

Their routine is fairly simple - George always enters the meeting room first and he turns on the charm. The men, whether they be dodgy businessmen or leaders from other crime rings, all react the same way to him, staring at him intently throughout the meeting. Lando gets what he wants, the men’s attention solely captured by the attractive man at his side - and after they leave, Lando fucks him against the meeting table to remind him who he belongs to.   
  
This meeting is no different - Lando is meeting with the leader of the chao pho, the most prominent branch of organised Thai crime, and he wants to ensure that everything is perfect. The meeting room is set up in preparation for the chao pho’s visit, the finest thai cuisine has been ordered by the chefs ready for their guests and heightened security. Lando may have inherited the role of leader by family connection, but he was intelligent enough to know that it could be an attempt on his life. George stares at himself in the mirror, smoothing down any remaining wrinkles in his suit before he takes a deep breath and leaves his private bedroom. The guards incline their heads slightly as a sign of respect as he passes them. Hesitating for a moment, he takes a deep breath and opens the door to the meeting room. The voices within, clearly speaking in Thai, stop at the sight of him but he ignores it, taking his time to slip into the chair to the right of where Lando will be seated.   
  
“Evening, gentlemen,” He all but purrs, the small smile clinging to his lips.   
  
Most of the men at the table are immediately entranced by him, bar one - the one that sits in the middle, presumably the leader of the entire outfit. He looks young, maybe a few years older than Lando at a push, and though his dark eyes fix on George, he can see through the facade. His other associates push George into an easy conversation and the atmosphere begins to evaporate. George knows that he has them eating from the palm of his hand, hanging onto his every word as he tells them about the menu that he has carefully selected for their arrival. 

“Will your husband be joining us at any point tonight, George?” The man with the dark eyes cuts through the easy conversation, his gaze fixed on the younger man.  
  
George bristles at the words - he knows that the man can see through the facade that he has created, but he also has referred to him by his first name, a major faux pas, particularly without Lando around - but the man does not seem to care, he just stares back at George with a small smirk painting his lips. Thankfully, a few moments later, Lando makes his entrance, greeting all the men with a firm handshake, speaking in rapid-fire Thai. George didn’t even know that he could speak the language. Lando turns his attention towards this husband, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against his cheek. George knows that it is not solely for his benefit, but for those at the table, to ensure they know who he truly belongs to. However, the man with the dark eyes just stares at him as he accepts the kiss, his gaze unwavering.   
  
Introductions are made - and George discovers that the man with the dark eyes is indeed the leader of the chao pho, and his name is Alexander Albon. He’s heard Lando mention him a few times before, they’re from a similar background, both groomed to take over the mantle of their father’s legacy. Lando greets him like an old friend, the conversation immediately turning to the impressive deal that he had pulled off in Malaysia. But George can feel Alexander’s dark eyes constantly falling on him - and Lando notices the effect that his husband is having on their guest. He feels Lando’s hand drop onto his lap, his fingers slowly tracing small circles on his leg, dangerously close to his cock and he knows what it means. His hand remains there for the duration of the meal, Alexander’s dark eyes holding his gaze every so often. George can’t concentrate on the food, his attention torn between Lando and Alexander.   
  
“May I be excused?” George asks after they’ve had their main course. Lando’s dark blue eyes flicker to him, and he squeezes his leg gently, nodding his head ever so slightly.   
  
George pulls himself to his feet and slowly slinks away from the table, but he can feel Alexander’s dark eyes on him as he leaves to go outside. He knows that Lando will no doubt ask what he was playing at later on when they’re alone in bed together, but he had to leave the room and take a breather. He finds the packet of cigarettes tucked away where he usually keeps them, and slips out of the patio doors. He stands in the cooling evening air, his gaze settling over the still blue water of the swimming pool, the only sound is that of the lighter flickering to life. He lights the cigarette and stands, shivering slightly in the doorway, trying to ignore the thoughts that spin around inside his head.   
  
“Didn’t think you would be the type to smoke,” A warm voice cuts through the silence, the warm breath hitting his neck. George spins around, coming face to face with the dark brown eyes of Alexander.   
  
“Yeah,” George mumbles under his breath, trying to remain composed. “I have one every now and then, helps clear my mind,”   
  
Alexander hums under his breath. “I heard a lot about Lando’s trophy husband, but you’re nothing like I imagined,” He bites down on his lip. “You’re even more beautiful in real life,”   
  
George feels his mouth go dry. He’s used to these comments from the men that Lando invites over to their house, but not when his husband isn’t around to hear them. “Alexander, I don’t think you should be saying these things to me,”   
  
Alexander cocks his head slightly. “Do you want me to tell you a secret?” He pauses to allow George to slowly incline his head. “Your husband needs to cement a deal with me, it’s critical for the survival of your family, but there’s something I want in return,”   
  
“What? If it’s money or drugs or contacts, he can provide you with what you need-”   
  
“I’m afraid it’s something a little closer to his heart,” Alexander murmurs, his eyes flickering up towards George’s lips.   
  
“What-” George begins, only to be cut off by Alexander leaning forward to kiss him.  
  
Their lips connect and the cigarette falls from between George’s fingers as Alexander’s lips brush against his own, wet, warm and slightly chapped. The shorter man’s fingers cup at his face, the numerous rings on his fingers cool against George’s heated skin, dancing upwards to card through his hair - and George feels himself get lost in the moment. His eyes slide shut, enjoying the sensation of Alexander’s lips against his own before the older man’s tongue swipes against the seam of his lips and he jolts away, his hand immediately going to twist at his wedding ring. “Alexander, no-”   
  
The soft expression on Alexander’s face drops immediately at George’s words. “Very well. Then I will inform your husband that I will not be making any deal with him,” He turns around and leaves George standing outside, watching him retreat indoors. His gaze turns to the sight of himself in the glass windows, of his mussed hair and swollen lips and he curses under his breath. Lando is going to know exactly what has gone on.   
  
But when George slips back to the table, ready for the dessert course to be served, Lando says nothing. He presses a soft kiss to George’s cheek, his hand moving back to rest against his inner thigh as he continues his light conversation with the rest of the table. George dares not to glance over at Alexander for the remainder of the meal, but he can feel the dark eyes boring into him, setting him alight. Thankfully, after the food is served and the plates are cleared, the conversation turns towards the deal and George takes his leave from the table. He is never present to hear the conversation about business, he doesn’t need to be - his job is to stay by Lando’s side and look good. Lando kisses him slowly, as though to take his time, before finally letting him leave, whispering that he will join him soon. He tries not to think about the kiss with Alex earlier as he undresses, putting on the black silk robe that Lando adores, picking up the book that he usually reads at night when Lando is working.   
  
He’s halfway through one of the chapters when one of the guards knocks on the door and tells him that Lando is requesting his presence in his office. George pulls the robe tighter around his body, slowly making his way towards the room behind the guard. He can hear two raised voices ringing out in the corridor, one he recognises as Lando’s and the other seems to be Alexander.   
  
“I told you my conditions, Norris! Either accept them or I will take my business elsewhere!”   
  
“You’re just like your father!” Lando sneers back. “You really expect me to hand over my property to you?”   
  
“He’s not your property, he’s a fucking human being,” Alexander snarls as George quietly knocks on the door, the two men immediately falling silent.   
  
“Enter,” Lando’s voice sounds out and George slips into the room. His husband is sitting in his large leather chair at one end of his desk, Alexander in the chair opposite. Both men’s eyes fall on him and he can feel their gazes travelling up the length of his body, hidden by only a thin slip of silk.   
  
“You asked to see me?” George asks, the question focused towards Lando.  
  
His husband remains silent, beckoning him over with a flick of his wrist, the expensive Rolex glinting under the dim lights in the office. George can feel Alexander’s gaze on him as he passes the older man to stand by his husband’s side. Lando smiles up at George and pats his lap, making the older man raise an eyebrow. He’s not sure what Lando is playing at - they will occasionally show each other affection outside of their own private time in front of guests, but Lando has never invited George to his office in front of a client. Lando pats his lap again silently. George’s ass has barely brushed against Lando’s lap when the younger man grabs hold of the lapels of his silk gown to draw him into a passionate kiss. Lando tastes of whiskey and cigarettes, George notes as he gently cups Lando’s face between his hands, deepening the kiss. He barely notices where he is - the fact that he’s sat in his husband’s lap at his desk in front of a client completely escapes his mind, his thoughts completely consumed by Lando. The younger man bites down on George’s lip, eliciting a gasp from the older man as he forces his tongue past swollen lips.   
  
“Mm, you’ve been smoking again, haven’t you, my love?” Lando murmurs against his lips and George nods minutely, his eyes sliding closed.  
  
Lando rips his lips away, peppering soft kisses down the curve of George’s neck before they latch onto pale skin. He bites down and George can’t stop the gasp that forces itself from his mouth. Lando’s teeth scratch against the sensitive skin and George knows that he must look a sight - his hair once again is mussed, the collar of his robe falling open -   
  
Lando swipes his tongue over the mark that he has left on George’s neck, and the older man wants nothing more than for Lando to kiss him again, but he doesn’t. Lando stares at him, a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips as he pulls George’s robe open, revealing his pale chest. George gasps as the cool air hits his bare skin as Lando rips the slip of clothing away from him, his gaze meeting Alexander’s across the table.   
  
“You can have him for the night, but you stay in my guest room. He does not leave this house without me, I just needed to remind you who he belongs to, first,” Lando says, all traces of playfulness absent from his tone.   
  
Alexander glances from Lando, his eyes like two chips of blue eyes, to stare at George. “Are you sure about this?”   
  
George isn’t sure who the question is directed towards, but thankfully, Lando answers. “Take him now, before I change my mind and have you executed, Albon,”

Alexander pulls himself to his feet and moves towards the door. George stays exactly where he is, standing by Lando’s side, the silence in the room becoming unbearable. Lando eventually stands up, pressing George’s crumpled robe over his shaking shoulders as he leans in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “Go, my love. You know what is expected of you,”  
  
George does as he is told. He follows Alexander out of the room, his hands still shaking as they’re accompanied to one of the guest bedrooms. He remains silent as Alexander closes the door behind him, his eyes trained on the older man. The bedroom is a little less plush than the master room that he shares with Lando, but it’s fit for the purpose. He can feel his wedding ring on his finger, feeling heavier and heavier - as he thinks about the vows that he took - to be faithful, to stand by Lando’s side - but it’s what Lando wants him to do -   
  
He moves closer to the shorter man, his shaking hands slowly sliding the black silk away from his shoulders away as he captures Alexander’s lips into another kiss. This one is different from the first - this time, George is the one in control and Alexander melts against him, his hand clasping into George’s thick curls again to tug him closer. George can feel his heart beating faster and faster against his ribcage, as though it’s going to punch through his bones at any moment, his ring feeling heavier and heavier still - but he presses on. He has to do this, in order to seal the deal and to protect his husband and their family.   
  
“So where do you want me, Alexander?” George murmurs against his lips, pulling away slightly, his fingers tracing over Alexander’s jawline.   
  
Alexander stares back at him, his eyes darker than before - though George isn’t sure if it’s from lust or from anger. “You don’t have to do this, George. I can get you out of here, I can protect you,” His hand moves to cup George’s face. “You don’t have to be part of this world for any longer,”   
  
“You don’t understand-”   
  
“You don’t have to stay with him, George. We can get you out of here, you don’t have to owe me anything, I can make it appear that you’re dead-”   
  
“You don’t understand, Alexander,” George sighs. “I love him, and I committed my life to him. I want to be with him,”   
  
The flame inside Alexander’s eyes seems to extinguish at the younger man’s words and he drops his hands away from George’s face. “George-” He whispers, staring back at the other man, barely clothed in his black silk robe, the mark left by Lando stark against his skin. “Think about this,”   
  
“I made up my mind. He is my husband and I will be loyal to him, whatever he wants me to do,” George says quietly, his gaze unwavering, his thumb rubbing over his wedding ring.   
  
Alexander catches the movement and nods minutely. “You’re a fool for staying with him, but very well. I accept the terms of the deal,”   
  
George raises an eyebrow. “But we didn’t-”   
  
“I wanted you, I still do - you’re extremely beautiful, George - but I wanted to get you away from him more than I wanted you,” Alexander pauses, biting his lip. “So you may return to your husband,”   
  
George inclines his head ever so slightly and leaves the room, feeling Alexander’s dark eyes burning in his back as the door closes. He doesn’t know how he makes it back to the bedroom he shares with Lando, but the room is shrouded in darkness when he enters silently. He barely slips beneath the duvet when he feels Lando’s arms wrap around him, a gentle kiss pressed against the back of his neck.   
  
“Is it done?” Lando murmurs thickly.   
  
“Yes,” George replies quietly. “He agreed to the terms, just as planned,”   
  
He tries not to think about Alexander’s pleading, dark eyes as Lando presses another kiss to the back of his neck, his hand lacing with his husbands, their rings brushing against each other. He knows what is expected of him, and for his family and for Lando, he will do _anything_.


End file.
